The Wager
by Andy101
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are sent to demon world to investigate a dangerous demon seizing control. However, they encounter three powerful sisters who stand in their way , one of which has taken a special interest in Hiei and proposes a wager. Hiei/OC
1. The Harru Sisters

**A/N: So I FINALLY edited this story, making it hopefully better and if not then at least a little more grammatically correct. I don't know why but I've been thinking about this story a lot lately and although it was originally a two chapter oneshot I'm thinking about continuing it. At this point I'm not totally sure where it will go but I have some widgets of ideas. I don't know let me know what you all think. Reviews are always welcome. **

Premise: Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, are sent to demon world to investigate a new leader known as, Lady Usagi, who is quickly gaining control of large demon territories and disturbing the balance of Demon World.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Harru Sisters**

The wind brushed a fallen leaf against his cheek causing him to turn his head ever so slightly.  
In the instant he did an arrow flashed past him and was quickly followed by two subsequent arrows aimed at his companions. Hiei jumped sideways and out of reach as Yusuke crouched low and took a step back in surprise.

"That was close" Kurama observed as he freed the arrow from the ground.

"What the hell was that?" without waiting for an answer Yusuke bellowed out to his unknown assailants. "Hey Chicken shit if you're going to have the nerve to attack us then do it up front; don't ambush people like that. Although I guess that if I was as bad a shot as you I'd be too scared to show my face as well."

"Calm yourself Yusuke, that wasn't an attack it was a warning and whoever did this didn't miss, at least not if I'm right about who these arrows belong to." Kurama said as he handed the arrow to Hiei who had already rejoined his companions. Hiei gave a silent nod of agreement before he cracked the arrow in half and tossed it to the side.

"Right as usual Kurama. Indeed your reputation for being wise is well deserved and I'm glad because this will make our battle a lot more interesting." The voice was sweet, smooth, and serious; it was the type of voice men lost themselves in before death, peaceful yet with finality.

The owner of the voice stood boldly at the edge of the clearing, as if she had always been there. She smiled at her guests politely as she lowered the bow to her side and confidently walked towards Yusuke and his friends. She was followed by two other girls, obviously younger. They were all dressed similarly in blue robes fastened by red, white, and green belts tied in a bow to their left. Besides the like clothing they shared one other thing in common, their beauty. Their features were so artistically delicate and feminine that they could easily make a porcelain doll bush with envy. They all had long ash brown hair to match their honey colored eyes and while the one who held the bow was gracefully tall and powerful the two younger girls managed to claim the same tone of command, without the added height.

"Who are you supposed to be and why exactly are we supposed to fight you" Yusuke said, quickly recovering from the shock of their arrival. The oldest, and most beautiful, spoke.

"I am Miki and these are my younger sisters Aya and Hina. We wish to challenge you and your companions for reasons that belong to us and will do you no good since you will die shortly." Her eyes twinkled as she turned to Kurama "As Kurama said I don't miss" she returned her gaze to Yusuke. "Those were warning shots to demonstrate the seriousness of our challenge, after all we are warriors, and as warriors we wished to introduce ourselves properly."

"listen lady I don't know who you think you are but if you don't get out of our way your ganna' be real sorry real soon. I don't care if you _are_ girls" The women made no notion to acknowledge Youski's outburst but looked to Hiei and Kurama instead for a sign indicating that they were willing to accept the challenge.

"Don't take them lightly Yusuke, the Harru, sisters are well known for their ferocity in battle, they are extremely skilled." Kurama brushed his arm in front of Yusuke to keep him back "I am curious as to why you wish to fight us however, although skilled in battle the Harru sisters are said to be righteous, only fighting when need be and usually to protect their village."

"I am honored that you know so much about us Kurama. Allow me to make you a proposition, if you defeat us in battle we will tell you why we have come to challenge you." Miki said as she reached for an arrow.

"But surly we can-"

"Hmp… I don't know why we have to waste our time talking, if they wish to challenge us then let them be, it's their life on the line after all." Hiei interrupted, as he reached for the handle of his katana. Kurama looked doubtful for a moment but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"How do you suppose we do this?"

"Well if you will do me the honor Kurama I would like to be your opponent. My youngest sister Aya can handle Yusuke and Hiei and Hina can cross blades. Agreed?" at the moment Hiei and Hina meet eyes. The exchange was charged with excitement, eagerness, and raw power, a strong sense of smugness generating from both of them, evidently they both believed themselves superior in their abilities, this was going to be fun. Aya walked over to Yusuke, who then made a haughty remark to the likes of "ladies first," she gave no inclination that she had heard his remark yet continued to lead him away. Hiei gave Hina a quick smirk and dashed off in the opposite direction, his body vanishing into a blur, lost inbetween the trees. The blur quickly became two as Hina matched his pace with ease. Hiei at first was shocked to find her right beside him yet he overcame that initial shot of shock and pushed himself to move faster. When he found that she continued to match his speed, he unsheathed his katana and began his attack.

Meanwhile the battle had begun for the other two pairs as well. Kurama's rose whip seemed to have embodied the personality of a snake which flew through the air and, with its piercing fangs, destroyed all arrows that flew towards it. Kurama gradually began to close in on Miki, realizing that the closer he was to her the less dangerous her arrows became. As he danced through the air Miki retired her bow and awaited his arrival, prepared to begin a frontal attack. Yusuke seemed to be dancing as well, only not as gracefully. He repeatedly stumbled over himself as he dodged the numerous daggers that threatened his life. Aya used her speed to circle and surround him with a shower of daggers ready to pierce their pray. Yusuke, unable to get a clear shot of her, dodged helplessly, praying for an opportunity to strike. "Shot gun!" he fired a blast at a nearby boulder, shattering it so intensely that it disintegrated into an explosion of sand, clouding the area and effectively throwing Aya off her pace.

"Gotcha" He yelled as he delivered a forceful punch to Aya's jaw that threw her to the ground. She paused in surprise but regained her control and gave him a smile of approval as she cleaned the trickle of blood from her lip.

"What a surprise you're not as dumb as you look. You used the blast to slow me down."

"What can I say it comes and goes" he replied with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head in self praise.

"Very well, if this is the way you prefer it then I will cater to a dyeing mans wishes." Yusuke's didn't even get a chance to reply, her comment was instantly followed by a rapid charge and a vigorous punch to his abdomen.

* * *

The two flashes emerged from the sea of trees onto a vacant area were they briefly solidified into the forms of Hiei and Hina only to blur once more as they charged towards each other; katana's drawn and clanging with a hot force of short sparks that spread across the strip of vacant land as it followed their movements. Neither opponent could manage to seize the upper hand against the other. They were both too proud and experienced to allow themselves be taken in by the speed or talent of the other. Then the sparks stopped as Hina backed away from Hiei and ceased her attack.

"It's clear that we won't get anywhere if we continue to rely on our speed like we do with opponents of a lower caliber." She said in a voice as sweet and enchanting as her sisters' "So what so you say Hiei, I hope you don't mind getting a little dirty."She shielded her Katana and waited for Hiei to do the same.

"I'll admit that you're better skilled then most and I am slightly impressed that you managed to keep up with me but I wouldn't get too confident in myself just yet, I was only toying with you as of now."

"Toying with me where you? It's surprising you don't seem like the type that would "toy" with an opponent who you considered so beneath you. In fact I would guess that maybe you're not as confident about your perspective victory as you would like to have me believe." Hina smiled sweetly at him and Hiei responded with a stern expression.

"Come now Hiei, I don't know about you but you but I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Why don't you try to enjoy yourself a little I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I didn't notice you were so chatty before."

"Hmm… I'm normally not, but like I said I'm having fun." With that she dashed toward him and tried to strike him on the left cheek but he managed to avoid her, falling backward and then using his arms to push himself back onto his feet. Hina lunged at him once more, only to have her arm deflected and meet with a swift kick to her leg that made her knees buckle . He capitalized on her lack of balance and followed with a jab to the face.

"That's the sprit" she began to chuckle but suddenly stop as she looked over at the face of her opponent. The embers of his eyes were scorching with intensity as he glared at her, obviously calculating his next move. The heat he radiated consumed her body and soul as she felt herself drawn into his intensity. _It's amazing_ she thought; in all her years as a warrior she had never faced someone with eyes as fierce as his, not even in the eyes of the men that she killed had she felt such an overriding feeling. It was almost like fear but more than anything it was curiosity and an attraction to the power he emitted. She could see clearly that he was through "toying" with her, he was ready to kill. She attacked once more but this time with all the convection that he had shown her. She knew that this would be a battle she might not win and her heart pounded wildly with the excitement. The battle between the two insured violently as each attacked with the ferocity of the kill. Specks of blood stained the ground beneath them but both warriors were so intent on the other that they had no time to notice the pain from such minor wounds. So intent were they in their battle that they both failed to hear the pounding of footsteps that approached them as a small horde of lower level demons clustered to the north of the field.

A small explosion at their feet dragged their attention away from each other.

"You can stop now Hina" spoke the largest of the group. The two warriors stopped and glared in furry for having their battle interrupted.

"Listen little demon unless you wish die I suggest you don't address me so casually and _don't_ interrupt our fight." She spat out as she struggled to catch her breath. She said all this without taking her eyes off Hiei, who stared at her with the same vigilance she showed him.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Hina, if you're so great then why have you not defeated this little pipsqueak yet?" Hina took and angry step toward him and he took several back in fear but tried to retain some composure as he continued. "We are here on lady Usagi's orders to aid the _great_ Harru sisters as they kill the sprit detective and his companions" he said with sarcasm.

"You're working for Usagi, I understand now why you and your sisters decided to attack us. Although I must say you're a real fool if you believe weaklings like them are going to do you any good." Hiei said as he quickly glanced at the numbers that began to surround them.

"You know nothing of it" she spat, "and we certainly didn't ask them for assistance, in fact if they don't leave soon I'll help you kill them." At this Hina turned to the demons "Tell that witch Usagi that we don't need you're assistance and to not meddle in our affairs."

"The way I hear it you're not really in a position to make demands now are you?" Hina barred her teeth at the demons' response and Hiei drew his katana, evidently tired of the stale on his battle. "I wouldn't act just yet Hiei. You may be fast but are you fast enough to kill us all before we kill her?" and at that a demon form the back of the crowd stepped forward showing that he had his large claw like hands around Yukina's throat. Hiei stumbled a little at the sight of his sister.

"Up to the same old tricks isn't she" Hina said in disgust.

"You're all dead." Hiei hissed as he sheathed his katana and stepped out of his lunge.

Hina turned toward Hiei, surprised that he would obey so readily _I wonder who she is_ she thought to herself as she appraised the shaken Yukina and the furious fire demon. His fist we clenched tightly at his sides and his body rolled in angry tremors. During their entire battle he had remained in complete control and now he was struggling to hold it together. Before Hina could reach any form of conclusion as to the relationship between Hiei and the ice maiden, one of the smaller demons stepped forward from the back and shot a dart at Hiei, hitting him in the leg.

"Hmph… if you think you can kill me with poison you're mistaken" Hiei said as he pulled the dart out of his leg and threw it to the ground.

"It's not poison" replied the little demon with a smirk as he shot yet another dart at Hiei's arm. Hiei looked at them with irritation as he threw the second dart aside. However, Hiei's eyes quickly shifted into a glazed lifeless, moments before his body went limp and he keeled over. Hina took a small step forward in surprise but quickly turned toward the little demon.

"No, it's no poison Hiei, it's just an especially strong sedative that paralyzes the body. Now we can take our time killing you," the little demon said smugly was he stood over Hiei's immobile body.

"I see, most demons build immunities to common poisons but few think to do so against sedatives, even demons as clever as Hiei. How long before it wears off?" Hina asked.

"About three hours, which is far more then we will need" Yukina, said as she stepped casually around the clawed demon who had been holding her. She drew a dagger from her side as she transformed from the beautiful blue haired maiden to a gruesome goblin like little demon. Hina hissed in disgust.

"That's a dirty little trick, but don't think you'll be doing anything else to him" She said with clear revulsion as she steeped in front of the limp Hiei and turned her katana toward the approaching demon.

"What are you doing, we have direct orders from Lady Usagi?" squeled the goblin, as he stumbled as far from her as he could.

"Tell that bitch Usagi that the Harru sisters don't need her _assistance_," she slurred out "we can handle our own battles". With that she pulled Hiei up by the arm and draped him over her shoulder. When she was sure she had adequately adjusted his weight onto hers she took off with her customary speed in search of her sisters, leaving the horde of demons behind in confusion and relief.

Hina quickly found her sisters huddled together in the clearing they had been in earlier. She quickly noticed that Yusuke and Kurama were lying neatly next to them, on a whicker mat. Evidently, they had also fallen victim to Lady Usagi's _assistance_. Hina laid Hiei gently next to his companions

"So she did it to you too did she, that bitch, why must she interfere" called Miki as her youngest sister approached.

"Yes, one of the little demons pretended to be some girl and Hiei allowed himself to be shot. They wanted to kill him but I didn't allow it". She replied

"We didn't allow it either, but really how could she think we would. We are honorable warriors and we won't win a battle by such dishonest means." She turned to the stationary Kurama, "besides that would be much too disrespectful to our opponents".

"Sister what do we do now?" Aya interrupted.

"Well we can't continue our battle until they recover so you and Hina will take them to our camp and let them rest while I will go speak to the dirty bitch." The sisters nodded in agreement and Miki went off to find Usagi while Hina and Aya carried the paralyzed men to their camp.

* * *

"Man I hope they wake up soon I want to get this fight over with already. Yusuke's pretty dumb but he's spirited and I have to admit I was having fun with him," Aya drawled as she pressed wet cloths onto the motionless men lying before her.

The sisters had settled Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke onto three separate cots within the surprisingly lavish tent they had prepared for themselves. Aye and Hina tendered to them as they awaited Miki's return.

"Don't take them so lightly Aya, we can't afford to fool around…well at least not until we rescue mother and kill Usagi."

"You couldn't be more right Hina, we have to be smart Usagi knows we will kill her as soon as we get our mother back and she's not going to make it easy for us." Hina and Aya seemed un-startled to find their sister resting the seat behind them. "I _did_ warn her to no longer interfere in our battles however and I think she's wise enough to listen." The sisters gathered around the eldest as she gracefully pulled her hair up and tied it with a neat blue ribbon. Aya took a seat next to her sister and began to sharpen her daggers while she waited for her sleeping opponent to awaken. Well at least she _thought_ he was sleeping. The darts Usagi's men had used to paralyze the men had done that and only that, evidently Usagi wanted them to be aware of their death and torture. Yusuke and his companions had no control of their bodies but were still fully aware of their surroundings, and currently feeling grateful for the code of "honor" the sisters exhibited when they had all separately decided to save their lives from the advantageous lower demons. Yusuke's thoughts were filled with impatience as he struggled to regain control over his body while Kurama quickly grasped the situation and was conceiving ways in which to help the sisters, partially out of pity, but mostly from the desire to avoid a difficult and unnecessary battle. Hiei on the other hand was rearing a deep anger at his own "stupidity" for having been fooled so easily and for not being strong enough to hold out against a simple paralyzing drug.

Miki and Aya amused themselves with delicate care for their weapons. Hina stepped away from her sisters moved closer to Hiei, taking a seat on the floor beside him where she preceded to stare at his motionless body. She began to gently trace the muscles and scars of his burnt arm with the tips of her fingers, wondering about their source.

"Hey Hina, what are you looking at so intently over there? Don't tell me that you're worried you may not be able to defeat him," Aya called out in a mocking tone. "Is he really so good that even the _great_ Hina is having difficulty?"

_I hope she doesn't think she can defeat me by just staring_ Hiei thought to himself.

"He's extremely good," Hina replied tonelessly. "I don't know how to describe it but I've never come against a fighter with such intensity before. When he looked at me it was as if his eyes could burn a hole into my chest, I was almost _frightened_." At this Miki, looked away from her arrows and stared silently at her younger sister, who seemed unaffected by her admission.

"What don't tell me that _you're_ afraid?" Aya replied in sudden seriousnessm, a look of concern glazed her eyes.

"No, not afraid just curious, I wonder where he gets all the… _fire_ from" She finally continued, unable to properly explain the intensity she had felt from Hiei.

_Well at least she is smart enough to realize my power_ he thought to himself feeling a little less angry at himself for his recent mistake.

"Well at least you're having fun." Aya replied with renewed casualness, apparently relieved from her sisters momentary weirdness. "I was too, but to tell you the truth I would much rather be fighting Kurama, hmmm… Miki, why don't we trade once they wake up?" she said in the sweetest voice she could master as she looked up at her sister pleadingly.

"No."

"Why Not," she pouted.

"He would kill you."

"But…"

"No."

"Not fair why do you get the cute ones" She said as she resigned with a pout. Miki's replied with a loud and heartfelt chuckle that lifted the tension from the room.

"I guess he is rather attractive isn't he? Although I have heard that he's even more so as Yoko Kurama."

"Really? Well then how do we get him to be Yoko Kurama?" Aya replied with a devious look in her eye.

"I don't know but it might not be a smart move if we intend to win this battle. Yoko Kurama is his true demon form and he supposedly becomes a radiant and terrifyingly deadly silver haired fox demon." She said in a mock whisper while Kurama's ceeks, burning red, went unnoticed.

"Oh! ...Well I like his red hair… What do you think Hina don't you want to fight an attractive opponent?" she said with a happy giggle.

"I think I am" She said as she pulled her hand away from Hiei and looked down in embarrassment.

"Really?" Aya asked suspiciously as she and Miki exchanged looks "don't tell me you like him". Hina remained silent as she gazed at Hiei, then she stood up abruptly and with a confident and energetic air declared.

"I know what I'm going to do now."

* * *

When the boys recovered control of their bodies they walked out of the tent were the Harru sisters met them.

"Glad to see you all are awake now," the oldest of the sisters greeted with a radiant smile "we will postpone our battle until you all feel up to it but please believe that we had nothing to do with that cowardly attack" she continued apologetically.

"Rest assured we are aware that true warriors would not and we will graciously take you up on your offer to postpone the battle" Kurama replied with pleasantry.

"Hmph… I'm ready to defeat them now and if you two are too lazy to do so then I'll take care of _all_ of them on my own." Hiei said as he returned a hard stare at Hina who had been staring at him since he had exited the tent. He didn't understand that girl and it confused him, he would not let his guard down around her. What exactly was she planning; did she really think she had found some sort of weakness in him? Whatever it was he felt odd around her, he had to be careful His thoughts were interrupted by a telepathic call from Kurama. _Hiei please calm yourself, I want to buy some time with these girls and find out more about Usagi. Surly you heard what was said in the tent, in the end we may not even have to fight them. _Hiei replied without removing his eyes from Hina, who now gave him a small knowing smile; he defiantly had to be careful. _I don't fear fighting them but do as you wish, however, remember that I am very impatient so hurry it along before I decided to act on my own. _

_Thank you for your patience Hiei. _

"Well since we're just standing around here then how bout you girls offer us something to eat cuz' I'm starving" Yusuke said with a large grin across his face as he rubbed his growling belly.

"Of course we're glad for the company, if you would follow us" Miki and her sisters led them toward a large arrangement of food that had already been laid out. The group sat down and began to eat, Yusuke focused solely on his food as he quickly stuffed his mouth with as much as it could fit, while Kurama talk pleasantly with the eldest and youngest sisters, undoubtedly trying to ascertain information. Hiei ate quietly, uncomfortable with the fact that Hina continued to silently stare at him. By the end of the meal Kurama was successfully convincing the sisters into an allegiance well Yusuke sat back in a sleepy satisfaction. Hina stood up and turned to her sister.

"Miki I believe we should work with them if they truly offer their help. We should be able to get mother back quickly and dispose of Usagi with ease." Miki nodded in agreement "However, before anything I insist that Hiei and I finish our battle." Miki stopped nodding to look at her sister in disbelief.

"Surly, you don't mean that you still intend to fight him" She was cut off.

"That's what I said and what I want you however should continue with your plans regardless of the outcome." Miki turned to Hiei for help.

"What do you think?"

"I just hope you won't miss her terribly" he said without turning to Miki. He got up and walked away with Hina at his heels, both ready for battle. Their companions stood dumbstruck behind them.

"Are you really going to let her do that?" Aya pleaded with her eldest sister.

"You saw her, her mind was set, you _know_ that once that happens there is nothing in the world that can convince her otherwise." Miki turned to Aya, a look of worry clearly etched in her face. "I wonder what has gotten into her."

"Yeah"


	2. The Wager

**A/N: This is not really a new chapter but after my "editing" the previous chapter it just became too long and I decided to split it up. Cheers! **

**Chapter 2: The Wager**

When they reached a suitable clearing they stopped and Hiei drew his blade, Hina just looked at him calmly and spoke.

"I would like to put a wager on our battle"

"Is you life not enough of a wager…or could it be that you're rethinking this fight and are trying to come up with some clever way of escaping with your life?" Hina replied to his remark with a genuine and bright smile, obviously amused at his cockiness.

"No such thing, actually I am very serious about this battle I intend to either win or die, now as for the wager …" she took a long pause, clearly finding it difficult to continue "are you familiar with some of the customs of my people?" her question was meet with silence. "Partnerships between males and females are formed on the basis of power and respect, the most powerful look for that same power in their partners in the hopes of producing the strongest warriors. Although this is the primary purpose these unions are respected, lasting a lifetime and can be very romantic…"

"How long do you plan torture me with this pointless story time? Or has your strategy changed to simply bore me to death?" Hina looked down with embarrassment but quickly recovered her composure and looked back at him intensely.

"I simply wanted to explain my reasons to you but very well, let's begin. I don't know what I can offer you other than my life. However, if I win I want the opportunity to be by your side." Hiei momentarily lost his composure form the surprise of her statement.

_Is she trying to distract me?_ "I don't understand what you're getting at but seeing as you won't win it really doesn't matter, I agree to your conditions." He drew his katana and the battle began.

Within a moment the tranquility of nature vanished. Animals fled for safety and the landscape fell victim to the thundering storm of clashing blades. The fieriness of the battle was as intense as a savage flame, consuming all that came across it. _This is a little different then the last. _Hiei thought to himself, _Its clear she is no longer testing the waters as before, she's giving me everything she has. _He was uncertain of her reasons but he welcomed the challenge. The battle ensued for what seemed like ages, with neither party able to advance upon the other, neither party able to take the definitive step towards victory. The brilliance of the encounter began to die with the passage of time, exhaustion wearing at their bodies. They came to a stop and stood at a distance from each other.

"This is going nowhere" Hina said through her heavy breathing, as they both stood apart, staring at each other in an apparent stalemate. Hiei only looked at her in silence, to proud to admit that he felt the same. Hina took a deep breath before she suddenly charged toward him, Hiei stood for her charge but when they met she only used her katana to shift his, quickly dropping her own and allowing this blade to cleanly pierce her left shoulder. In her right hand however, she held dagger which was dangerously pressed at his neck. The battle was finally over.

"I won" Hina said almost questioningly. Hiei looked down at the dagger at his neck.

"I suppose you did."

"Good" was her only reply as she dropped her dagger, reached behind his neck, and pulled him towards her, kissing him firmly on the lips before she collapsed into his chest. It was then that he looked down and saw the large pool of blood at her feet. He removed his blade from her chest and picked her up. _I should just let her die for her foolishness that was a pointless win. _He thought to himself as he ran her back to the camp. When he arrived he was met by the concerned faces of their companions.

"She'll need medical treatment" He said answering the shared question that could be felt in the air. Kurama walked up to him and took Hina from his arms then followed Miki inside.

"Thank you for not killing her, although I never pegged you to be one to show mercy." Aya said as she looked at Hiei.

"I don't, but she won" he said flatly. Yusuke stared in disbelief, obviously gagging the level of damage each had received.

"She ran into my blade in order to gain the definitive blow" was all he said in answer to his unvoiced question.

"I see, that certainly sounds like my sister."

* * *

Hina Walked in with a try of tea and placed it before Kurama.

"Smells nice" he said as he took the cup she served him and put it to his lips.

"Thank you, I sure hope Master Hiei will like it" She replied.

"You're always trying to please him"

"I can't help myself, I just want to make him happy" She said as she looked down at her hands, folded into each other on her lap.

"I understand how much you care for him, I just wonder how much longer the situation between the two of you will last" He quickly regretted his worlds and tried to cover them with gayety "Really he's such a numb skull, you should just bash his head in next time he drags you off to go training. You've beaten him before and I'm confident you can do it again." Kurama was referring to Hina's fight with Hiei that had taken place six months prior. The injury that she had procured had taken her nearly a month to recover from, even with Kurama's extensive knowledge of plants and her impressive restorative abilities. When she had finally recovered from her injury her sisters and the group sent from sprit world had already defeated their enemy and recovered her mother, though lady Usagi was never found. Because of the quick dismemberment of the ruling power in demon world Hiei and Kurama were ordered to stay and keep an eye on demon world until things were able to settle into a more favorable order. That placed aside, the results of Hina's battle with Hiei had not turned out as she had intended them to. When she had made the wager she had wished to remain by his side as his lover, he however, had taken the request in a different way and instead treated her more as a pupil or servant, which is what she had become. At first Hina went along with it in hopes that with time she would gain his love but six months had passed and she seemed to have made no progress.

"It's not as easy as it seems you know" she replied with a chuckle "I just don't understand it seems that the more I try to get him to love me the more he hates me. Lately he seems to be avoiding me and he won't even let me visit my sisters anymore. The only time he'll even look at me is during training"

"He has been acting rather odd as of late and the _training_ seems to have gotten more intense" Kurama said between a sip of his tea.

"Yes, although I don't mind it. Actually I look forward to it because when where're fighting it is like he and I are the only people alive, it almost feels like he belongs to me." She said with a sad smile as she looked back down at her hands.

"Hey don't look so down. Tell you what, if he continues to be so oblivious towards your feelings I'll get an ogre to sit on him." He said as he placed his arm around her shoulders. They both chuckled at his last comment but their laughter was interrupted when Hiei walked into the room and gave them a cold stare. Hina stood at once and gave him a deep bow.

"Good afternoon master Hiei, I have made you tea, if you care to take a seat I'll…"

"I don't want it" he said as he looked at that tea that sat on the table before Kurama.

"Come now Hiei it's really good," Kurama's comment was ignored.

"Get your katana and meet me outside" he said as he turned around to leave but not before he caught Hina and Kurama sharing a knowing look that infuriated him.

Hiei's anger blazed as he waited for Hina, it swelled and itched over his entire body. He could not understand the reason for his anger and this ignorance fuelled it all the more. Why was he so bothered by the fact that she was with Kurama. He struck a boulder with his fist so that it shattered around him creating a cloud of dirt so thick it almost made him miss Hina's figure standing before him.

"What took you so long?" He said with irritation swimming through his lips, knowing full well that she had not taken long at all. I'm sorry was her only response and this silence picked at his irritation. He quickly drew his katana and charged toward her, she barely managed to dodge the unexpected attack as she fell to the side, allowing his blade to scrap her right arm. _What did I just do_ Hiei, thought to himself, realizing that he had intended to kill her, his attack was too fierce and sudden for practice. _I have to control my anger or I will kill her. _Hina looked at him in surprise.

"Just get out of here" he said as he sheathed his katana and looked away, ashamed of his loss of control.

"Master Hiei, what have I done to anger you?"

"Don't be stupid that's like asking why I am mad at an insect, you're not important enough to anger me." He looked away from the hurt in her eyes. "Now go back and play with Kurama or something I want to be alone."

"Then what has angered you, I'll do anything in my power to help" Hiei felt the pain in her voice it was so strong it forced him to look at her. What he saw made him sick, he could tell she was desperately trying to hold back the tears that had began to materialize at the corners of her eyes.

"Actually, I want you to go back to your sisters. I don't need you hanging around me anymore." Hiei struggled with a huge confliction within himself as he said these words, why had he said them? He didn't want her to go, he wished he could lock her up and keep her with him. He wanted to posses her but if he did he would keep hurting her. He began to walk away; he needed to get way before he changed his mind. Hina said nothing. _She is probably happy now that she is free of me. _To his surprise he felt her run up behind him. she slam him into a tree.

"No" she said fiercely as she stood before him.

"What do you mean _No_" he replied, recovering from the surprise.

"We had a deal remember?"

"Well I'm breaking it" He said.

"Well then let's make another wager." He chuckled, and then got really serious as he looked at her.

"Stop playing around, this isn't a game." He felt her furry swell from his words and she shoved him violently so that he was well against the tree that trapped him to her.

"Do you think I'm not serious?" She said walking toward him and slipping off her robe so as to expose her chest. Hiei couldn't help but stare at her fleshy pink breast _beautiful _he thought. He felt himself blushing feverishly, so he looked away.

"What are y-"

"This scar is the one you gave me, is this not proof enough of how serious I am?"

_So that's what she wanted to show me. _He thought to himself, he had not even noticed the scar, he was too preoccupied with the sight of her breast. Hiei continued to look away "Why don't you just put your clothes back on"

"Huh" Hina looked down at herself, just realizing how much she had exposed herself. She was about to readjust her clothes when she looked at Hiei, who continued to look away. She stopped and forced him to face her. She saw the heavy blush on his cheeks and was overjoyed with the realization that at the very least he saw her as a woman. She dropped her robe and stood naked before him. Hiei's blush intensified and he tried to look away but she held him there with her body, pressed firmly against hers, she began to kiss him. His initial resistance quickly melted away with the heat of her lips. His lips parted, permitting her tongue entrance, the kiss was hot and wet, and as she pulled away she bit at the bottom of his lip. Hiei moaned softly at the sweet pain, she wrapped her fingers in his hair as she stared into the ember of his eyes.

"Hiei, I love you. I really love you" He placed his hand around her small waist and pulled her closer to him, allowing his erection to press against her. Hina was a little startled at first but quickly embraced the idea of being able to finally belong to Hiei, to be part of him, with him. She kissed him passionately and helped him slip out of his clothes. She gave him soft small kisses all along his neck and down his chest while she allowed her hand to explore his lower body. Unsure of what to do she used his soft moans and grunts as a guide. She kissed his nipples and circled them with her tongue, sucking softly. Hiei's heavy breathing excited her, causing her movements to become more forceful. Hiei pulled her down to the ground underneath him, all the while kissing her and running his hand up and down her subtle curves. Finally coming to a stop at her breast, he cupped and squeezed them, tracing the pink pearls with his fingers. She let out a long moan that excited him. It was time. He entered her slowly at first, building a slow steady rhythm. When he felt her body pulling him closer he increased his speed, thrusting deeper and faster.

"Hieiiiiii, I love you" She said through a hard moan as they reached climax together. She lay on his chest and traced his chest with her fingers, stopping occasionally to plant small kisses on his body.

"Hiei, What do you feel about me?" He was silent for a moment then replied.

"I don't know"

"You don't know if you love me"

"I don't really know what love is, so I can't say I love you." She was silent for a moment, thoughtful.

"Then what _do_ you feel about me"

"I know you anger so much it's hard to control. I hate it when I see you laughing with other people and not with me. I also hate it when you want to leave, I'm afraid that if you leave you won't come back." Again she was silent and thoughtful. Then a small smile came across her lips.

"Is that why you don't let me visit my sisters because you're afraid I wouldn't come back" He replied with a small grunt. "Then at lest you do feel something for me. It's ok if you don't love me now because I love you enough for the both of us and I promise I'll make you fall in love with me Hiei."

"Don't get your hopes up, I can't promise that I will every care for you and I will never be able to make you happy," he replied indifferently.

She chuckled as she hugged him tight "Sorry but you're never going to be able to get rid of me."

He began to kiss her and they made love once more under the cover of trees.


End file.
